Deep Space Musings
by immo
Summary: In which Karolina muses about her friends and Xavin on the way to wherever Xavin is taking her.


Deep Space Musings

immo

PG-13?

note: My contribution to the very small pile of Karolina fics out there. The girl glows in the dark man! She deserves more fics!

* * *

Karolina pressed her hand against the thick glass that seperated her from... nothing. A big dark void filled with stars. And millions of lightyears away, her friends were probably fighting another bad guy right at this minute...

"What am I doing here?" She asked her iridescent reflection. Of course, her reflection made no reply, so she turned away from the view of space to look at her room. Xavin had left her alone for a while to attend a meeting of some sort. So she was all by her lonesome. Xavin, ever considerate, had outfitted the room himself... herself. And Xavin had gently told her that he/she had made sure that the room she would reside in would be fit for royalty. And indeed it was. Karolina, whose parents' alter-ego had been celebrities, was used to luxury. But the type of luxury Xavin showered her with now, was beyond anything she had experienced before. The room, Karolina was sure, was the definition of decadence. For example, her bed's frame was made of DIAMOND for gods'sake! DIAMOND! Not ENCRUSTED with diamonds, but literally HEWN out of one big diamond. How they found a diamond that big was... beyond her.

"My love?" The door slid open and Xavin walked in, in his Skrull form.

Karolina smiled in a pained way at Xavin's entry. She... didn't know what to make of Xavin sometimes. Especially when she saw him as a HIM.

"My love, what's wrong?" Xavin came over, his arms spread wide and his tone, worried. Xavin was the best fiance she ever had. Even if the other alien was the only fiance she ever had. Despite their... misunderstanding at the beginning, Xavin was really a gentle soul underneath all that Super-Skrull in training.

"Its nothing." Karolina tried a smile, but flinched when he touched her arm.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized quickly and changed into his female form. Guiltily, Karolina felt herself relax at the sound of the higher sounding voice. "Better?"

Karolina gave Xavin-the-hot-girl a shy smile and held out her hands to her fiancee. "I'm sorry, I just--"

"No, if you prefer me in this form, I will be in this form. All I prefer is you preferring me." Xavin raised her hand and stroked Karolina's cheek lovingly. "In any form."

Xavin stroked Karolina's lower lip with the pad of thumb, looking at Karolina questioningly. The Majesdian closed her eyes as that soft touch was followed by Xavin's equally soft lips. She responded eagerly as supple arms surrounded her and relished in that feeling of being loved... being accepted.

Because that was what Xavin represented. Acceptance. Love. Xavin was the evidence in this universe that Karolina was not alone in the world after she found out about her parents' exemplary moral characters. And Karolina said that with heavy sarcasm. Sure, there were the rest of the runaways... but they weren't like her. They didn't understand the isolation she felt. Gert and Chase had each other, the others--

'What about Nico?' Karolina parted from Xavin as the asian woman's face flashed across the back of her eyelids, and the Skrull gave a low growl of displeasure, leaning forward again to claim Karolina's lips again, nibbling playfully. Karolina kissed back for a few moments, then parted.

"I have to breath too, you know." She said jokingly. But now Nico was there in her head, and the magic-user's presence there was giving her a headache.

"Are you alright?" Xavin could see the frown crease her brow.

"Just a bit of a headache." Not a lie. But not the entire truth.

"Is the atmosphere not to your liking?" Xavin frowned, a hand running through Karolina's shining hair. "Wait here, my love. I will check on the settings of this room, then I will be right back."

She was gone, steps determined and quick. So ready to cater to her needs.

The Majesdian was very fond of her fiancee. Xavin had done everything possible to help Karolina feel more comfortable. She had been attentive, affectionate, understanding. Catered to her every need and want. Xavin had let Karolina kiss her.

Nico hadn't let Karolina kiss her. In fact, Nico had sort of freaked out.

'But Nico didn't want you to leave. She wanted you to stay.'

Another voice inside of her scoffed at that line of though. Are you sure? If Nico really cared, she would've forced you to stay with her. Wasn't her rejection enough? Didn't you get it the first time? She doesn't care about you. You freaked her out.'

"Karolina," Xavin's voice brought Karolina back to reality. "My love, are you alright?"

Xavin's concerned face, and her hand on Karolina's cheek startled the blonde out of her melancholy. She was... crying.

"It's nothing." Karolina tried to smile, but she could feel her lips trembling. She turned away from Xavin and tried to discretely hide her tears, but the Skrull turned her around to face her.

"No, don't turn away from me, Karolina." Xavin kissed the lids of Karolina's eyes carefully, her face showing panic when that action brought forth a sob from Karolina. "Did I hurt you? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No..." Karolina sobbed. "I just... I just miss my friends."

Xavin bit back the derogatory statement she was about to make and replaced it with a kiss to Karolina's forehead.

"You have not had contact with them at all, my love, I know. I have told my people to keep trying to get a line through to Earth and send a message to your friends." Xavin lead Karolina slowly to the bed. "Do you not trust me to do that?"

"No, I-I trust you..." Karolina hiccuped as Xavin crawled onto the bed and pulled Karolina on to the bed with her. Pushing Karolina onto her back, Xavin lay half on the other girl, kissing the corners of Karolina's mouth until the girl stopped crying and reciprocated. Eagerly deepening the kiss, Xavin now swung her legs over Karolina's body so she straddled the shining girl's waist.

Fingers tangled in each other's, hands mapping each other's body, tasting each other--

"No," Karolina stopped and pushed Xavin's hand away from the hem of her pants.

"Why not?" Xavin murmured, lipping Karolina's neck. Felt Karolina's pulse quickening and her breathing grow heavier. A groan ripped from her throat. Another spot filed away in the Skrull's memory. A spot that caused such exquisite sounds from her love.

"B-because... I've... never done this... before, Xavin." Karolina pushed Xavin's hand away again, as it wandered down again.

Xavin pouted. "But I want you."

"No means no." Karolina rolled her eyes at her fiancee's impatience. The Super-Skrull in training was unknowingly doing a perfect impression of Molly Hayes' puppy-dog face.

"Fine." Xavin rolled off Karolina. The glowing girl followed Xavin, reversing their position so that Xavin was now underneath.

"Are you mad?" Karolina asked, smiling at Xavin's pout-y face. "You're mad."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Sheepish brown eyes met Karolina's. "Okay. I am sorry. I was... being impatient."

"You're so cute." Karolina couldn't help squealing, and enveloped Xavin in a tight hug. Xavin hugged back helplessly. Her fiancee's mood swings were a hassle to deal with... but she was magnificent. She would stop the war between their people. And she was... Karolina made Xavin feel like things weren't as bad as they were. And Karolina made her feel exquisite things...

"Mmm-!" Xavin clenched her teeth tightly together to stop the rest of her pleasurable moan from coming out as Karolina kissed along her jawline and her love's hands felt like they were everywhere. Teeth gently scraped across her earlobe, tugging at them... it seemed like Karolina had been taking inventory of the parts that made Xavin squirm with delight.

"My love, stop..." Xavin croaked weakly. "Or else I fear I might just..."

"Hm?" Karolina's voice was innocent, but her eyes shone mischeivously. "You might what?"

"I might just take you whether you want to or not and have my way with you." Xavin said seriously. "Maybe even ravish you a bit."

"Oh, and we don't want that, do we?" Karolina teased. But she knew she was being unfair, so she sighed, tucked her nose at the crook of Xavin's neck and opted to snuggle.

"That's not a good spot either." Xavin's voice was high-pitched as she felt Karolina's warm, gentle breath against her sensitive neck.

"Better?"

"Mm."

They lay like that for a while until Xavin was aware of a gentle humming from Karolina.

"What are you humming, my love?"

"Its a song by the Beatles." Karolina answered. "Its called 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds'. Its one of my favourites."

Later on, when Karolina had fallen asleep, Xavin slipped out from under the blonde quietly, using her stretching abilities to make sure she didn't jostle her fiancee. A kiss on the sleeping girl's brow, and she left the room to go up to the control room.

"Sir." The Skrull saluted when he spotted Xavin.

"So have we been able to get any transmissions to Earth?" Xavin, now in his Skrull form, asked.

"No, we haven't. It seems like solar flares from a red dwarf is preventing any transmissions from and to Earth."

"Keep trying." Xavin rubbed his chin in thought, frowning a bit. He didn't want to let his fiancee down.

"We could keep trying until eternity, but after we passed that last asteroid belt--"

"What did I say?" Xavin glared at the Skrull. "Keep trying."

"Of course."

Xavin snapped his fingers and an android quickly appeared behind him.

"Your wish." The droid's metallic voice brought back unpleasant memories of that snippy robot from Earth.

"Search the Earth records. Music. The Beatles. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds."

When it had left to do what it had been commanded to, Xavin let out a sigh and stared out across the vast expanse of the universe outside his ship. Unknowingly, he hummed out the first few lines of the chorus to Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.


End file.
